gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Primo
If you're trying to find a black and gold one, try the Dukes Bay Bridge, on the Steinway side. That Thing There 07:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) It is based on an Allante in GTA IV Don't mean to star a "nerd war" but I'm tired of people getting this car wrong. This car is so obviously based on a Cadillac Allante, I have no idea where everybody is getting the Seville thing. Compare this picture to this one, the only real difference is that Rockstar moved the turning signals up a little. And just check out the back, the taillights are unmistakably from an Allante. Now Rockstar likes to screw around with cars, like the Tahoma from GTA SA, this is a 2-door made into a 4-door. I guess the 4-door design is from a 90s/80s GM A-bodies like the Buick Century, or the Oldsmobile Ciera, etc and the same design on the sides of the Allante are still carried on. Besides the Primo being a bit bulkier and rounded, its pretty dead on.--Thescarydude 14:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Looks like an argument based on minor details. For starters, the Allante is a convertible two-door, which does not explain how the C pillar of the Primo came about when the Primo is a four-door hardtop sedan. I am in no position to argue about the designs of the lights, front and back, but the body design (at least) is also similar to that of a Seville, especially when comparing the profile of the body and the height difference of the trunk space. And then there's the case of how the two-tone color design came about; this image only cleared up any doubt of this. Let's just leave it to the body based on the Seville, while other aspects of the design based on other models. :Hell, why do we waste time on all this rubbish speculation in the first place? We should had scrapped all of them in the first place. - ZS 11:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) If you look at the shape of the rear doors you can see they are somewhat closer to the Buick Century and the B-pillars are black and the Century has a more rounded design. But you make a good point about the two tone color design, I never really noticed Primos showed up with two colors because the colors are very similar 1986-1988. Ok, and also I noticed the top of the Ptimo's trunk lid has this spoilerish thing going on (what do I call it?), it involves this little chrome line on the side - I noticed that is very similar to 1992-2004 Sevilles but Sevilles have this little taillight strip (and that is omitted on the Primo), that could also be where the added bulk is from. It's amazing how the Rockstar people (or whoever) can apply such little details on these cars. --Thescarydude 00:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I agree that the front and the back (especially the back) looks very similar to the Allante. But the feel of the car, as well as it's overall shape are a lot closer to the Buick Century. I always thought of it as a Century or Regal, I couldn't help it. It just felt so V6. I dunno, that's my 2 cents. -AmirGTR I have driven the Primo all afternoon on GTA IV today and I think it's brilliant. It's good to drive because the steering is light, body roll is controlled and you can feel the texture of the road through the controller. the looks simple not too flash, not too bland just great it's just overall simplicity. The primo was one of the first cars I ever drove on GTA IV when I first got it in april 2008 along with the Cavalcade I loved this car and I still do I think albany is the best manufacturer in GTA IV. One thing I disagree with is the speed listed on the website 193MPH! Dream on it feels much slower than that maybe about 120mph tops but I don't care about the speed I Iove this car it begs the question why use other 4 doors when this is just so good to drive. This car is great.Andrew nicholson 16:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) XxILLuSIonSxX78 23:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC)XxILLuSIonSxX78 I agree with you but the steering is heavy actually but well weighted :) I honestly drive my black and white Futo GT and my blacked out Feroci. my futo, feroci and primo have the awesome body kits :) Primo Custom The "Primo Custom" isn't a variant, there are new customisable features that you can do for a standard Primo but that doesn't make it a different vehicle. The new DLC features for this vehicle should be under modification Danielcrawford1991 (talk) 16:30, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :Still considering whether to keep it as a separate section or not, not sure it's worth keeping like this tbh. May as well merge it with the rest and simply list the additional modifications it enables. • • 16:31, October 20, 2015 (UTC)